None
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to a sign or signage, and in particular to signage incorporating a transparent substrate with a graphic on its rear face, the graphic being viewed through the substrate.
It is well-known in the art to make a sign with a polymeric substrate such as, for example, a sheet of polycarbonate. This substrate is sufficiently transparent to enable a graphic placed on its rear face to be viewed through the substrate. Such signs are widely used indoors and outdoors. They may be backlighted, but they need not be.
One type of such signs is made by applying a near-photographic quality image to the substrate. Near-photographic quality signs are typically produced from a digital data file by applying the image as a series of dots or pixels in accordance with the data file. As used herein, near-photographic quality means that the viewer is presented with an image which, at a particular viewing distance, appears very similar to a photograph. In common usage for signs viewed at stores, displays, and tradeshows or the like, near-photographic quality images have at least one hundred thousand individual dots or pixels, more preferably at least one million or more pixels.
One method for applying such an image uses a transfer process, such as with a machine made by the Xerox Corporation, the 950 Series II. A second method uses an RGB laser such as a Lambda machine made by the Durst Company of Germany. A third method uses an electrostatic process. A fourth method uses an ink jet printer to apply an image. In applying a near-photographic image, a computer-based digital file is typically utilized which directs whatever process applies the pixels to create the image. Each of these is known in the art. Further known in the art is the method of applying ink films to a material, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Blake, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,328; Helinski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,757; and Abe, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,304; these being incorporated by reference herein.
The image is typically applied on a reverse side of a generally optically clear substrate, so as to be viewed through the substrate from the front side. In order for the image to adhere properly to the substrate, typically a coating is applied to the side of the substrate on which the image is placed. Once an image is applied to the substrate, the image is typically permanently affixed by a protective polymeric layer in the form of a sheet applied over the image, laminating the image between two layers of polymeric material. If the desired resulting sign is opaque, a solid white layer is first applied to the rear surface of the protective layer to balance the colors, and then an opaquing layer is applied, typically solid gray in color.
Such signs may capture minute detail, but the pigments used in applying the image typically lack eye-catching intensity and boldness.
An entirely different type of laminated polymeric sign is also known in the art, on which bold, eye-catching shapes, such as block letters or designs, of a contrasting material are affixed to the substrate. Signs and methods of making them using variations of this process are disclosed in U.S. Patent, Collins, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,590; Logan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,736; Logan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,358; and Coplan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,314, and are incorporated by reference herein.
In an example of making such signs, shapes are cut into a vinyl sheet with one side having a pressure-sensitive adhesive and a backing. This may be done by hand, by a computer-controlled X-Y plotter-cutter such as the Roland Digital Group CAMM-1, PNC-1850, or by any other method. In this method, cutting is done through the vinyl sheet without cutting through the backing. The sheet is then xe2x80x9cweeded,xe2x80x9d that is, the portions of undesired vinyl are removed from the backing. Next, an adhesive tape, commonly referred to as transfer or application tape, is applied to the non-tack side of the remaining vinyl portions. The backing of the vinyl sheet is then removed, exposing the pressure-sensitive adhesive of both the desired vinyl portion and the transfer tape. Each vinyl shape remains properly aligned on the transfer tape.
In order to apply the desired vinyl portions to the sign substrate, typically water with a mild soap is sprayed onto the rear surface of the sign substrate. Both the transfer tape and desired portions are applied on top of the soapy water. The adhesive of both is able to partially adhere to the substrate despite the soap, though not very well. This allows the alignment of the vinyl pieces as a group to be adjusted. Once proper positioning of the group of pieces is achieved, the transfer tape and desired vinyl portions are held in place, typically both adhesively and manually, while the soapy water is squeegeed or pressed from between the substrate and the adhesives. After the water has been removed, the transfer tape is peeled from the substrate while the vinyl portions remain affixed to the substrate.
This second method may be modified to produce signs with different colored elements. For instance, the process may be repeated with a second, different colored sheet of vinyl. In addition, the sign may sprayed with a paint of a particular color, as well as a metallic color.
Signs made by this method are typically bold and eye-catching, but they lack fine details and nuanced design.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a sign that is both detailed and eye-catching.
Another object is to provide methods of producing such a sign.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, generally stated, a sign is provided comprising a first transparent sheet, an image media layer applied to one side of the sheet, and an opaquing layer behind the image media layer, the opaquing layer comprising at least one blank portion defining at least one discrete non-opaque element. The term sheet is used broadly herein to include sheets of various thicknesses, from films to rigid sheets. Preferably, the transparent sheet is polymeric, but it may be glass or other material.
Preferably, the sign further comprises a white layer between the image media layer and the opaquing layer, the white layer including at least one opening corresponding to the discrete non-opaque element.
The preferred sign further comprises a translucent third polymeric sheet applied to the opaquing layer to protect that layer from abrasion or other damage and to give a bold, eye-catching appearance to the discrete non-opaque element or elements. Preferably, the third polymeric sheet applied is a continuous sheet of adhesive vinyl.
Preferably, the image media layer is a near-photographic quality image applied using a digital file. In the preferred embodiment, the near-photographic quality image is applied by a wide-carriage color ink-jet printer. Other well-known methods that could be utilized include digital photographic methods, direct electrostatic methods, and electrostatic transfer methods. The particular method of applying the image is not critical to the broader aspects of the invention, although it is preferred that the image be generated from a digital file. The image is preferably full color.
In the preferred embodiment and in accordance with another aspect of the invention, the at least one non-opaque element is shaped by a digital plotter and preferably corresponds to at least one pre-determined portion of the image media layer. It is preferred that the same, single digital file is used to apply the image media layer and to shape the at least one non-opaque element, although different portions of the file may be extracted and manipulated differently. Preferably, the sign further includes a plurality of non-opaque elements corresponding one-to-one to a plurality of pre-determined portions of the image media layer.
In one embodiment, at least one of the non-opaque elements is covered with metallic paint. It will be seen that in some instances the metallic paint will be opaque and will render opaque the non-opaque element of the completed sign. It will also be seen that in other instances the metallic paint may be non-opaque. In another embodiment, at least one of the non-opaque elements is covered with a translucent layer and preferably the translucent layer is an adhesive vinyl sheet. In another embodiment, a plurality of the non-opaque elements are covered with a translucent layer, at least one of which is further covered with a second translucent layer. The second translucent layer is white. The non-opaque elements generally correspond to portions of the image media layer which are intended to be emphasized. Illustrative of such elements are letters, numbers, logos, lighted elements, such as windows or streetlights, or product images. The discrete elements may also be image elements such as colors or textures that cannot be applied by the image media layer applicator, e.g., an ink jet printer.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, generally stated, a method of making a sign is provided, the steps comprising applying an image media layer to a first transparent sheet; and applying an opaquing layer behind the image media layer, the opaquing layer comprising at least one blank portion defining at least one discrete non-opaque element. Preferably, the method includes applying a second polymeric sheet to the image media layer. Preferably, the method includes applying a white layer behind the image media layer before applying the opaquing layer. In one embodiment, the method further includes applying a translucent layer to at least one non-opaque element. In a further embodiment, the method includes applying a layer of metallic paint to at least one non-opaque element.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the method includes applying a near photographic quality image media layer, using a digital file, to the first transparent polymeric sheet and applying a first adhesive sheet material shaped by a digital plotter and the digital file as to correspond to predetermined portions of the image media layer. Preferably, the method further comprises applying an opaquing layer to the image media layer and semi-translucent material, and removing at least a portion of the semi-translucent material to define non-opaque elements. In a further embodiment, this method further includes applying a semi-translucent layer generally white in color to the adhesive semi-translucent material and to the image media layer and includes applying the opaquing layer to the semi-translucent layer generally white in color. In one embodiment, the method further comprises applying a second semi-translucent material to the opaquing layer and the non-opaque elements. In another embodiment, the method includes applying metallic paint to the non-opaque elements. In another embodiment, the method includes applying a second transparent polymeric sheet to the image media layer; and applying a first adhesive semi-translucent material to the second transparent polymeric sheet, the material shaped by a digital plotter and the digital file to correspond to predetermined portions of the image media layer.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of making a sign is disclosed, the steps including applying a near photographic quality image media layer using a digital file to a first transparent polymeric sheet, applying a second transparent polymeric sheet to the image media layer, spraying the second transparent polymeric sheet with an adhesive retarding fluid, applying a first adhesive semi-translucent material to the sprayed second transparent polymeric sheet so as to correspond to predetermined portions of the image media layer, the material being shaped by a digital plotter and the digital file, squeegeeing the fluid from between the semi-translucent material and the polymeric sheet, applying an opaquing layer to the first adhesive semi-translucent material and the second transparent polymeric sheet, and removing at least a portion of the first adhesive semi-translucent material so as to define non-opaque elements. In one embodiment, the method includes applying a layer of metallic paint to at least one non-opaque element. In another embodiment, the method includes applying a second adhesive semi-translucent material to at least one non-opaque element. This method preferably includes applying a semi-translucent layer generally white in color to the first adhesive semi-translucent material and the second transparent polymeric sheet.
Other aspects of the invention will become apparent in view of the following description and claims.